


Masked Identity, Unmasked Love

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Fanart, M/M, Masks, Not Canon Compliant, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Masked Identity, Unmasked Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Firelighmystic#1685
> 
> 2) Short Prompts  
> \---Sexy sword fighting  
> \---Wolf Tony  
> \---Steve gets really turned on by Tony being a mastermind
> 
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \---Tony and Steve are two powerful supernatural creatures who strike fear into the hearts of their enemies (almost as much as they do each other)  
> \---Steve doesn't know where Tony's respectful, good guy morality is coming from--and that's sweet, really it is, don't get him wrong--but if Tony doesn't get with the program and throw him down and fuck his brains out *right now*, Steve will not be held responsible for his actions  
> \---Gentleman Thief Tony Stark has made off with many things over the ages; crown jewels, priceless artifacts, rare documents, Steve's uniforms on multiple occasions, Steve's virginity on one *memorable* occasion. Steve has chased Tony across the world and through multiple lifetimes, intent on one thing only. Tony thinks it's justice, but Steve has always played for the highest stakes...
> 
> 4) Do Not Wants:  
> \---scat/watersports/vomit/  
> \---age play  
> \---unhappy endings. (hurt them all you want, though!)  
> \---infidelity  
> \---permanent major character death
> 
> 5) Options/Additional Info:  
> \---I love all the characters, so feel free to pad the background cast as your fancy strikes  
> \---I adore art, moodboards, and words in equal measure  
> \---I ran out of space, but I loooooooove AUs.  
> \---I have a new stove and thrive off of Holiday recipes  
> \---I love to crochet, and fiend for new patterns  
> \---Will sell my soul for music! Playlists & Music recs much appreciated!


End file.
